


Angels

by orphan_account



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: K doesn't believe in angels.
Relationships: K/Ngô Ngọc Hưng | Hanbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Angels

K doesn't believe in angels.

He's never been the superstitious type and doesn't bother pondering much about the unseen - the existence of angels, heaven, or anything mystical, really. He's always been the type to seek out the truth by relying on the cold hard facts he himself has looked up.

Even when he's finally come to Korea to become the idol he had always dreamed to be, he didn't thank the existence of a higher power guiding him, because no such thing exists.

Even when he's finally joined a survival program that could change his life forever and things have gone very well so far, he knows it's not because of angels or fate or a god - it's the culmination of all the work he's done in his life so far, leading up to this very moment.

K doesn't believe in angels.

Even when he's met a person who feels like he could never do anything wrong in his life. Even when said person seems to have everything going against him, his smile, generosity, and kindness never fades.

Even when he's met a person who is so willing to hide his own pain to smile and to comfort others, even those who have wronged him.

K doesn't believe in angels.

Even if there was a boy who seemed to always know by instinct when something is bothering others. Even if despite K's unspoken personal dilemma about his own future, making him unable to sleep well during the training camp, someone who he was never particularly close with had sensed it, knowing all the things he wanted to hear, and everything to do to make sure to comfort him - as if he's always known him.

"How could you tell?" K asks, spoken like a whisper, vulnerability seeping into his voice as it cracks.

And Hanbin smiles - oh so comforting, oh so infectious.

"I just do," the younger answers, rubbing soothing circles on K's hands, which he held on his lap. As if he knows that to be touched has always been the most comforting to K - someone he hasn't interacted with much.

K doesn't believe in angels.

Even if Hanbin was there, impartial to any conflict that arises. It is unreal how someone could be so neutral, yet also feel like they will never leave your side. The boy just always listens, always there to offer advice, and always there to give you the hug you needed most.

"I know how this must be getting very stressful for you," Hanbin says, arms wrapped around K's torso, once again rubbing soothing circles, but this time on his back. "Just say everything you want to say. I'll be here to listen."

But K doesn't know the right words to say, so he simply hugs the smaller boy back, resting his chin on his head. As if immediately knowing that K doesn't want to speak, Hanbin smiles.

"I will talk to Ni-ki, alright? Everything will be okay."

And everything did become ok.

K doesn't believe in angels.

Even if Hanbin was there on all the times where he felt like his world just came crashing down on him - as if he knew when he needed him most, showing up at his home at a time when he felt the most lost.

"I'll need to buy a phone, hyung," he says, wearing a smile as bright as his oversized orange tee.

He should've known better than just think of it as a trip to accompany Hanbin to an electronics store - he realizes as the younger drags him all over Jamsil to show him all of the ads K's fans have placed to show support for him.

And K snaps back, realizing he has so many people out there waiting for him and he shouldn't have such a weakened heart.

K likes to think he doesn't believe in angels.

But he won't be surprised if Hanbin was one.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like 30 minutes. I have so many KBIN fics in the drafts, but this one I thought up like 30 minutes ago was the one I uploaded first lmao. Also this was NOT proofread.
> 
> Hope you look forward to my future KBIN fics!


End file.
